


One Sky, One Destiny

by LizzieTheRose



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, The power of friendship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieTheRose/pseuds/LizzieTheRose
Summary: Three children etch a simple phrase into their hearts.





	One Sky, One Destiny

The sun was getting low in the sky. They knew that soon Sora's father would be calling for them to get on the boat to go home from the island. In the meantime, the three children sat on the beach and looked out towards the ocean as it flowed back and forth from the shore. They were still red-faced and breathing a bit heavy from their activities, so taking a moment to relax after everything felt nice for the trio.

The stars were starting to twinkle in the darkest parts of the sky as finally, the silence was broken. “Do you think we’ll be together forever?” Sora asked quietly, his hand clutching his toy sword a bit tighter now.

Riku chuckled before hopping up to his feet, pointing his own toy sword up to the sky. “As long as we can see the sky, we’ll always be together.”

Kairi nodded, smiling brightly. “No matter what, I’ll hold you both in my heart.”

Sora perked up, relaxing as he heard his friends’ replies before getting up himself. “You guys will be in my heart, too!”

The redhead giggled and hummed in thought for a moment. “One sky, one destiny.” she said as she finally stood up from the sand as well.

The younger boy gasped and bounced on his heels. “I like that! One sky, one destiny! Yeah!” he repeated, holding up his sword.

The silver-haired boy grinned, lowering his weapon and turning to his friends. “One sky, one destiny.” he repeated. He glanced towards the horizon for a moment as Sora dropped his arm as well. “You know... We should say it when we’re alone and looking at the sky, so that way we remember we’re always together.” Riku suggested before looking at the other two again. The younger two of the trio nodded enthusiastically with bright smiles at the idea.

* * *

 

The young girl stood upon that very beach years later. The waves rolled the same way and the sun set the same way. However, looking up at the sky, she could see less of those twinkling stars starting to peek through the darker parts of the sky. Kairi knew though that even if the sky changed, it was still the same one as it had been all those years ago. Just like she knew that even if things changed between her and her friends, they’d still be friends through all the trials that they would face on this road.

“One sky, one destiny...” she whispered to herself.

Her attention was pulled away when she heard her name being called. Blue eyes landed on a red-haired figure before a smile graced her lips. She gave a wave before running over to Lea.

* * *

 

Riku lowered his Keyblade as it phased out of existence once again. He and Mickey had been fighting through countless Heartless and what not ever since they stepped back into this wretched place. He didn’t regret coming back in the slightest however because they  _ had _ to save Aqua wherever she was. She had to still be alive here. He could feel it in his heart that she was still out there and he wouldn’t let another heart fall to darkness. Not after what she did for him.

Blue-green eyes flicked up to pitch black. Of course, there were none of those twinkling stars here. It was the Realm of Darkness for a reason, but if the teen looked hard enough, he swore that maybe, just maybe there was faded lights staring back at him. It was probably him just trying to see them there, but he couldn’t help wondering just which one of them was his home, their home.

“One sky, one destiny.” he said, a hand over his heart.

The shrill call of Mickey’s voice got the Keyblade Master to tear away his gaze from his imaginary light show as he immediately stepped into action once again.

* * *

 

If one asked him how long he had been staring at the blank screen, the young boy wouldn't have been able to give a proper answer. It could have been seconds, minutes,  _ hours _ and he wouldn't be able to give an accurate response. He was desperate to hear from his friends again; he'd been desperate since before he left Yen Sid's. They were off on their own tasks he knew, but that didn't make him miss them any less. Every time they were reunited, something pulled them apart again and it was more than upsetting for Sora.

With a sigh, he finally looked up from the device and out of the window of the Gummi Ship. Stars passed him by, worlds passed him by. His thoughts wandered back to the letter he had gotten from Kairi and beyond to that moment on the beach. No, he couldn't be pulled in by those negative thoughts. He had to stay strong because he knew deep down that even if they continued to get separated, they'd never be without the others. That's what they agreed upon all those years ago.

“One sky, one destiny...” he repeated to himself.

“What was that, Sora?” Donald quacked curiously.

The Keyblade wielder merely beamed over at the magician and shook his head. “Nothing. Just something I remembered is all.” he said, “Are we almost there?”

* * *

 

It was over. After all their hard work and everything they went through, after each and every separation and reunion, it was over. Xehanort was defeated once and for all and they could finally take a proper rest back home  _ together _ . Relief was an understatement for how the trio felt as they returned to that very spot on the beach.

Sora wrapped his arms around both Riku’s and Kairi’s shoulders, pulling them in close. “We finally did it!” he cheered with tears in his eyes, “We’re home!”

They were all smiles and laughs as they sat on the beach and recounted parts of their stories the other two were not present for. This went on well past sunset before they realized that they should really return home to their families.

As they stood up, Kairi glanced towards the night sky with a soft smile on her face. She looked at the two boys and said, “You remembered the saying, right?”

They shared her smiled before nodding.

“One sky, one destiny.” the trio repeated in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was featured in a zine! Please check it out and see all the amazing works that were featured along with mine! https://twitter.com/DaPandaBanda/status/1087183987632685056


End file.
